1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape recorder.
2. Background Art
The conventional tape recorder has utilized a single or plurality of solenoids in order to control the tape recorder in mode change as among "recording/reproduction", "fast forwarding" and "rewinding" modes.
For example, in the case of the tape recorder disclosed in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,755, there is provided an assist gear selectively establishing desired modes through its camming function. The rotation and stopping of this assist gear is controlled by selective engagement of a trigger arm, adapted to be activated by a solenoid, with respective control portions of said assist gear.
However, use of a single or plurality of solenoids to control the mode changes results in an increased size and an increased manufacturing cost of the tape recorder.